Josh McAndrews
{| border="6" cellpadding="6" cellspacing="6" style="width: 350px’’ | If you will die,this your choice! You need to choose my choice! And also,when everything will finish,tell me what happened,if you would be in a status that you could tell after everything finish. Goodbye!!! See you!!! Because I will live,Marcus and Dean could die too because the reason that I gave before. And now,a survivor is goin-'' '''Josh's final words and speech to Lee,Hailey,Dean and Marcus seconds before his gruesome and terrifying death.' Joshua”Josh”McAndrews '''is a main character in Final Destination:Death’s Books and is a survivor of Ragnolk Ship explosion. Josh was the fourth survivor to die of Ragnolk. Biography Josh lived in Brooklyn,New York and attended in Brooklyn High School.He was a girl addict and was a hiperactive.Despite he was a girl love,he was not a pervert.Josh qualified to a trip in Ragnolk Ship with 8 other people by Larry Burr. ''Final Destination:Death’s Books '' Josh first appeared in when Lee came to Ship.He showed Lee the rooms.Then he went into disco with Marcus.After Lee saw a premonition that the ship will explode and everyone will die,Josh kicked of the ship because he argued with Danny and Sarah Winn.At the boat which was going to land,Josh become wery skeptical to Lee‘s premonition.Moments later he witnessed ship’s explosion just as Lee predicted. Later Josh appeared in Larry and Bob’s funeral,they died in ship. After Danny’s death,Josh came to a coffee shop with other survivors,they all witnessed Pam’s death,who impaled by a car hood.Aftermath they went to Lee’s home,he told about Death’s list to Josh,Hailey,Dean,Marcus and Sarah.Next day,Josh,along with Lee,Dean and Marcus went to Bludworth Funeral Homes and boys learned if you kill someone,you take his/hers life. '''Death After the talk with Bludworth,they went to car.Josh realized that trees were surrounding him,Lee,Dean,Marcus,car and a tow truck.Marcus realizes all trees were cutten from their bole but were not fell.Suddenly a tree fell to Marcus’s location but Lee saved him at last second.Because of one tree fell to another,all trees started to fell like domino.Dean and Josh saved their selves too like Lee and Marcus. Then Hailey came and asked what was going on.Marcus told her,Hailey becomes confused.While Lee,Marcus and Dean was lying on the ground,Josh comfronts them and starts to shout.He said Death don’t cares who is next in the list,it only cares to kill people.For Josh’s theory,Death first do everything on next one,but another survivor can die to in accident.Josh gives examples too.He said Dean could die with Pam,Lee and Hailey could die with Sarah and Lee,Dean and him could die now but the next one was Marcus.While Josh shouting them,the tow truck’s hook which was behind of him fell and bisects Josh to his belly. Signs/Clues * In boat Josh asked Marcus if he was doing 2 multiply 2 rubic cube.2.2=4 * Josh’s lucky number was 4. * While Lee was listening to Danny’s death,there was an advertisement of a tow truck. * In all movie,Josh was a comic relief.When he losted his comedy,he died. Trivia * Josh’s death is very similar to Ian’s death from FD3. Category:Final Destination:Death's Books Characters Category:Final Destination:Death’s Books Category:Deceased Category:Bisected Category:Sliced Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Males Category:Fourth Survivor to Die Category:Death's Victims Category:Ragnolk Ship Survivors Category:Ragnolk Ship Victims Category:Survivors